Resident Evil 5: The Unnofficial Fan Novelization
by stillreadingsuperfudge
Summary: This is the novelized format of the story of RE5, plus DLC, plus little extras every two chapters.
1. Prologue

The Resident Evil franchise is a capcom owned series, I take no credit for any of the characters and events of this story.

Resident Evil 5

By bobbythenerd

Prologue

In the misty nighttime in dark Africa in a room more barren than vast space itself stands a masked figure in front of a man of kneeling stature. The man grabs the figures hands in a gasp for freedom from the fight within his body. His eyes roll back into his skull and he thinks about his life and his family as he turns.

Two trucks sped across the Kalahari deserts of Africa.

"Move, Move, Move" The commander yells. Several troops jump out of the van.

The man in the room screams and begs for mercy, and as the figure walks away he use his last living movement to crawl a little further as his life is taken by a mysterious lifeform.

"Captain Dechant here, we've secured the underground route to the coordinates." says Dechant through a walkie-talkie.

Two soldiers pull a large connecting the door to the route shut after the crew enters.

A jeep drives down a dusty road, bustling its way to the Kijuju, Africa. The driver to this van is Chris Redfield, a former S.T.A.R.S police force member, survivor to the raccoon city incident, and current Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) member. Chris is a man of a tall stature, black hair, muscular, and in a typical BSAA enforcer outfit, it's a tad tight, but it fit him well. Chris was sent to Kijuju to arrest a Bio weapons dealer named Ricardo Irving.

"I should have seen it coming. It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio-weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bio-terrorism is descending upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas feared that another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioweapon hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe."Said Chris to a tape recorder, as to audio log his mission.

Chris approaches the large gate leading into town

"Welcome to Africa" he hears behind him as he steps out of the jeep "My name is Sheva Alomar"

Sheva was a small tall women, standing mere inches below Chris's height, she had dark brown hair, and purple tank top with long pants covered by large boots, her clothes were similarly tight, though the tightness was appealing due to her figure.

"Chris Redfield" Chris Replied

"Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor."

"Just Chris, thanks. So will you be accompanying me to the destination?"

"Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government."

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American, BSAA or not. That's why I'm your partner, help put them at ease."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

As Sheva walks away Chris says to himself, "Partner…"

In a short burst of memory Chris thinks of his previous partner and her tragic death, Chris felt dazed. Sheva turns back to tell Chris to hurry, but seeing his distressed expression asks if he was feeling alright.

"Yeah, sorry... It's nothing. Let's go." He says

Chris and Sheva approach the village gates, and as they approach the gate a guard says in butchered English, "You two, stop." causing them to dead in their tracks. The guard grabs Sheva and feels her up for weapons, Grabbing her a little too much in some places.

"You don't have to get touchy" Sheva says as she hands him money allowing them entrance "Let's go, Chris."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1   1: Public Assembly

Chapter 1

"This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me?" said Kirk Mathison, a helicopter pilot assisting the pair through their communicators.

"Chris here. Coming in, loud and clear, Kirk." Replied Chris

"There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!"

"Roger that."

"Over and out" Said Sheva

As Chris and Sheva walked through the bright desert city, the citizens mingled among themselves few turning to look at the pair. After a few dozen yards Chris and Sheva were appalled to see 4 or so people beating a bloodied sack with clubs, and as they turned one of the beaters looked at Chris with a dead, chilling stare. Chris and Sheva just turned and walked away.

Chris and Sheva were about to go into a butchery blocking them off from their path, but they heard a siren in the distance. They were caught off guard by a radio nearby shouting frenzied, scared yells. As they turned to investigate the radio they noticed that the city was now deserted.

"Its best we get going." Sheva said

"Yeah, let's go." Said Chris

They went to the butchery and went into the front door, there was nothing leading in.

"Ahh Sheva Alomar, head to the side door."

Chris and Sheva hurried to the side where they were greeted by their contact, Reynard Fisher.

"Come in, you are welcome here." He said as he opens the door to the slaughter house "You two. This way. It may be because of the new government, but people

around here are a little on edge. You should do what you came to do and go

home."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans." Chris joked.

"I have your weapons right here for you. Check them." Reynard says as he nods his head to a box.

Chris opens the box and sees inside two Beretta M92F, a trusty pistol, just what suits him.

"Destination coordinates?" says Sheva as she finishes loading her weapon.

"Town square up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the

deal location." Replied Reynard

"Good"

"What do you know about Uroboros?" Reynard questioned

"Mostly just rumors… something about a doomsday project." Replied Chris

"Doomsday sounds about right, and it is no rumor." Reynard explained

"You are kidding, right?" said Sheva, concerned

"You must find a man named Irving, he's our only lead." Said Reynard ignoring Sheva completely, he turns to leave, but not before giving some advice, "And be careful out there."

As Sheva and Chris turn to leave the butchery, Chris says, "Remember, we're a team. Whatever happens, we stick together."

"Don't worry, I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own." Replied Sheva jokingly."

Chris and Sheva only walk mere feet before seeing another sickening sight, a cow with several of knives in it. As Sheva runs to investigate she notices that it is still warm. They walk to the door on their right and inside there is several human skulls and candles. And once again there is a door. Inside there is a dead deer hung over a table, dried blood under it. On a side table Chris sees a not and begins to read it aloud.

All outsiders will receive the blade of punishment!

We will bless them with sacred a death!

We will release then from their bounds of wickedness!

"A little unnerving" Chris said, sick to his stomach

Chris and Sheva continued out another door to some kind of path to the next house. And as they left a scream shot out from the nearby building.

"It came from that building, MOVE!" Yelled Chris

They ran as fast as they could to the next building seeing a door. Chris and Sheva open the door, pistols ready. They see two men holding down another man. One of the assailants holds a squirming ball of tentacles, some kind of parasite. Pulling open the man's jaw, he forces the thing into his mouth.

"FREEZE!" Chris yells and as one of the assailants head looks up Chris sees a from of tentacle on the right side of his mouth.

The man was injured and vomiting, "Are you okay?" Chris says to him and tries putting his hand on his shoulder, but the man he violently retracts.

The man clutches at his throat and face, and then stares up to the sky, his eyes filling with blood. Slowly he gets to his feet, wobbly. Suddenly, he turns around and runs towards the agents, intent on attack. The man runs towards and grabs Chris putting him in a violent struggle for life. The man's mouth explodes in a swarm of tentacles and slobber, trying to eat Chris! Sheva, dazed, finally shoots the monster in the head just as his face drew near to Chris's. The head exploded, but the monster was still alive and stumbled around for a few seconds before finally resting on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Said Sheva, scared if the monster would jump back up and attack.

"They didn't act like any zombies I've ever seen."

There was only one way back to ground level and proceeding, a two story dive out of the building. Chris went first, then Sheva, both executing perfect forward flips and not receiving any pain.

"Let's get out of here before they find us." Chris said, albeit too late.

Dozens of the infected villagers jump over the fences nearby.

"There's too many of them, run!" said Sheva, immediately following her own advice.

"Let's move we'll reposition at that house" yelled speaking of the house up above.

They run into the house, Chris shuts the door, bars it, and contacts Kirk.

"Kirk, come in. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we, Kirk?" He explained

"Roger on the locals. But your orders still stand." Kirk commanded

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this?" Sheva questioned once Chris got off.

"I don't know, but that door won't hold for long, lets go." Chris said.

Chris and Sheva cooperate to kick down a metal door. This room contains a

cutting board with a large brain on it, among other scenes of carnage. The next room is filled to the brim with bloodied axes. The third room looks like a mixture of the two.

"What kind of building is this!" Chris says, but to no reply

On the side of this room is a trapdoor leading to a short tunnel. In the center of this tunnel is a small circular crevice with skeletons galore. Up a ladder they go into a small room with only a few sandbags in it. Out the door of that little cottage is a path leading into town square. Before town square there is a small building leading into the square. When they enter the building they see out the window hundreds of the creatures, with one up with a mega phone on a stage with an executioner and a man in a robe about to be executed.

The man with the megaphone starts yelling the native language at the crowd. Causing them to cheer and whistle.

The man being executed yells in a familiar voice, "You don't know what you're talking about! You can all go to hell!"

"Wait isn't that-" Sheva gasped

"Reynard Fisher" Chris growled angrily.

Sheva tries to step forward, but Chris pushes her away, preventing her from helping.

"MAJINI, DEMONS!" Reynard yelled as the axe came down, causing the crowd of these "Majini" to roar with delight as his head rolled.

Looking downward the microphone Majini saw Chris and Sheva looking through the window, screaming now at them. The crowd roared and ran right towards the building Chris and Sheva were currently in.

"Board the windows!" Chris yells in panic, the book cases nearby would make great covers for the two windows. Chris signaled for Sheva to push on and him the other.

Once the windows were boarded, Chris thought they were in the clear, but the Majini started pounding on the doors, hoping the break the bookcases. The third window, which was too small for a human to fit through, would make a great hole to shoot at the Majini through. Chris motioned for Sheva to take the window with him, but to watch they're ammo, which was running low. Soon enough the Majini broke through the ceiling and started dropping in. Chris and Sheva broke the bookcases and ran outside to a small area where they could hold out.

"Sheva cover me, I gotta call for back up." Chris said, stressed, "Kirk! Come in! The locals are hostile! The gate is sealed, and we're trapped. We need backup, and we need it right now!

"Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!" Kirk replied

"You hear that Sheva? Help is on the way!" Chris yelled to Sheva whilst shooting.

"Got it! I just hope he gets here quick!" Sheva replied.

While fight the executioner breaks through the gate, leaving a lot of areas to hold out.

"C'mon Sheva, this way. Run past the big guy!" Chris yelled.

"Got it!" Sheva Replied.

Sheva and Chris barely made it past the executioner without an axe in their heads. They ran to a big house with a bookcase and went inside, luckily there was a bookcase that Chris pushed in front of the door. They went upstairs and waited for the cover to be broken.

"Are you ready for this." Chris said

"More than you could imagine." Sheva replied

Then it came down to this, hundreds of Majini coming right for them with the executioner in close pursuit. The Majini all stood in a crowd, they all roared. They Started to run, and then exploded by missile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys, keep going, I'll see you soon, find Irving!" Said Kirk


	3. Extra 1: Mercenaries

**Authors Note: I wrote this at 1:00 AM, but it took me a few hours, and I tried to make it please as much as possible.**

Mercenaries

Chris awoke with a start, he looked around expecting to see something, anything familiar, and he did. He was in a desert town, but not just any desert town, but he was back in the town Kirk had blew the hell out of with missiles while they hid from Majini, the "public assembly" area. The building, where he pushed the bookcases to block the openings, that's where he was. He looked behind him, expecting to see Sheva, but instead in her place was… WESKER! Trying desperately to remain calm, Chris noticed that he was in his old S.T.A.R.S uniform, as was Wesker.

Looking just as confused Wesker found himself unable to do his quick dash. The two ran at each other, but felt compelled to find answers first.

"WESKER! What the hell have you done!" Chris yelled

"Chris, silly little Chris, I believe it was you that sent us here." Wesker said with a smirked

"Yeah, I _somehow_ found you location, captured you, and dressed you in your old uniform, and then put you here next to me?" Chris said, red faced and pissed out of his mind

"Hey, I can see your position now, why don't you kill as many of those things as you can while I get down there. Fast kills will earn you a nice bonus." Said Josh, seemingly out of nowhere

Even Wesker seemed disturbed by this lack of sense, breaking his cool as he looked around fast for a second. Suddenly running into the open walls were dozens of Majini. Chris instinctively pulled out his hand gun, but in the place where his Beretta should be was a long ass .357 Magnum. But if Chris got a weapon, what'd Wesker get?

Wesker took one look at Chris' gun, and pulled to out an Olympia shotgun, and shot Chris, blood spurted out, but Chris saw no wounds, felt no pain. A little unorthodox, but useful. Wesker's shocked expression was soon taken by pain as the Majini hit him with sharp clubs. Chris in his obvious invincibility, pulled a death defying run into the Majini, guns a blazing, then proceeded to be smacked down until he was dead.

Chris awoke once again, in the same place, with the same clothes, and same gun. Looking around he once again saw Wesker. Trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they just died, their thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, I can see your position now, why don't you kill as many of those things as you can while I get down there. Fast kills will earn you a nice bonus." Said Josh, again, out of nowhere.

Once again the Majini started swarming, and Chris realized that was a no friendly fire kind of thing, it's like a video game. Wesker must've noticed this cause he signaled for them to exit the room. The pair ran for higher ground as the Majini chased after.

"Chris, look up!" yelled Wesker whilst running

A goddamn timer and score counter, this was getting deep. Chris had a gut feeling that they had to survive till the end of that timer, and decided to just run. Running fast and looking back for just a second, Chris ran right into a pillar, the pillar exploded in a burst of light and when he hit the ground, back first, he saw 30 seconds had been added to the timer.

"Wesker don't touch those pillars, we just have to have that timer run out!" Chris told Wesker while regaining his stance

Fighting and fighting, Chris and Wesker kept getting pushed further and further back. A singular Majini ran at Chris, who was feeling weak after several hits, he lifted his axe, and then froze.

"I'm here, picking you up now." Said Josh

RANK: C, that's the last thing Chris saw before he fell back into his slumber.


	4. Authors Note

**Resident Evil 5: The Unofficial Fan Novelization is not dead!**

I stupidly let my cousin borrow my Resident Evil 5, while he has it, this project will be on hiatus.

**ALSO: LET ME GET SOMETHING VERY CLEAR HERE: MAKING THIS FANFICTION IS SOME HARD STUFF, let me just list the things I have to do to be able to do this**

**I have to:**

*Play the game  
*Read the script  
*Write (Duh)  
*Look up knowledge about all the characters, even minor ones  
*And stare at EVERY SINGLE F**KING DETAIL

**ALL AT THE SAME TIME**

Think before you say something is unoriginal, folks. It takes a lot of damn effort, the intro, that like 3 minute intro took me SIX hours alone… It was painstaking… The first chapter took me a 3 day weekend.

**Furthermore, I have a social life now, I know **_**shocking**_**, but I gotta be out there and with my friends all the time, in fact, as I am writing this, my friend Emily is reading this exact story. **


End file.
